ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ascalon
The Ascalon is a weapon created by Azmuth centuries ago before the creation of the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix. Backstory Azmuth was inspired to create the sword when he saw a planetary system in perfect alignment while with his love Xennith on Primus, the planet he had created. The sword was created to tap into the fundamental forces of the universe. Xennith deemed the creation of the sword as irresponsible, but Azmuth ignored her. By the time he had finished creating it, Xennith had left him. The sword was later stolen from Azmuth by an Incursion who hoped to end the eons-long civil war between the many factions on his homeworld. The result, however, was the destruction of the Incursion homeworld. Shocked by what he had done, Azmuth vowed to hide away the sword and dedicated himself to peaceful sciences, creating the Omnitrix as an apology to both the galaxy and Xennith. Sometime later, Azmuth visited a primitive world he had discovered in his studies: Earth. There he found that the creature known as Diagon and an army of Lucubras were invading the planet with hopes to conquer this entire dimension. A group of knights had tried to stop them, but many had fallen under the mind-control of Diagon and the Lucubra. Only the strongest of the knights, Sir George, born a Roman soldier who had somehow lived for 900 years, was able to resist Diagon's mind control. However, he could not defeat it. Azmuth gave Sir George the sword, saying that he was worthy enough to wield its terrible power. George named it Ascalon and used the sword to cut out Diagon's heart. He cast Diagon back into its dimension, sealed it in and stabbed the sword through the heart. For as long as the sword pierces the heart, Diagon cannot gain its full power. Many years later, after Sir Cyrus foolishly broke open the seal and let a Lucubra back into our dimension, Sir George went on a quest to regain his sword from the shrine built around it and Diagon's heart by Diagon's followers (The Flame Keepers' Circle) but the sword and heart fell into the hands of Vilgax, who was pretending to be Diagon worshipped by The Flame Keepers' Circle so that he could regain his empire. Diagon possessed the Forever Knights squire Winston and told Vilgax that infinite power lay beyond the seal. Vilgax believed him and travelled to the seal, which he broke with the sword. Vilgax was sucked into Diagon's dimension along with Diagon's heart. Old George arrived at the seal and picked up the sword, rejuvenating himself once more to defeat Diagon and stop him from enslaving his dimension. Azmuth was doubtful of him however, and told Ben and his team that the power of the sword would likely overwhelm George too and not reach his target. Ben confronted George and reached an agreement with him: if George failed to stop Diagon, Ben would receive the sword and attempt to stop Diagon himself. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Ben gained the sword after Sir George's death at the hands of Diagon. Ben was able to use the sword to defeat the combined form of Vilgax, a Lucubra and Diagon. Vilgax tempted Ben to use the combined power of Diagon, Ascalon and the Ultimatrix to rule the world but Julie was able to snap him to his senses. Ben subsequently gave Ascalon to its creator Azmuth who in return gave him the Third Omnitrix. Powers and Abilities The sword has the power to tap into the forces of the universe itself. Misuse of its power can destroy an entire planet. It is of such power while using the sword Sir George could even take on Ultimate Humungousaur effortlessly. The sword itself is laser-sharp. It could cut through any substance easily and reflect powerful laser fire. As soon as the sword is held by a user, a suit of white knight armor will appear around them. Its powers include (but are not limited to): *Energy projection. *Projecting shockwaves from the armor. *Cutting portals out of thin air. *Emitting whirlwinds strong enough to hurl back Humungousaur. *Telekinetic link to the sword. *Manipulating energy to erect barriers. *Striking an opponent from a distance. *Absorbing power into itself, allowing full control over it, like Diagon's power. Trivia *In Solitary Alignment, Azmuth had planned on taking the sword back when he took notice what was going on in Ben's battle with Vilgax which he did in the series of finale of Ultimate Alien. *Contrary to what Ben and Kevin believed the sword was created with science, not magic. Azmuth gets annoyed when people called the sword magic. *Ascalon in folklore is the lance in which Saint George used to kill the dragon. *This is the second "old and legendary super powerful sword" on the series. The first is the Sword of Ekchuah. *It is also called the sword of Azmuth. See Also *Ascalon Gallery Category:Technology Category:Items Category:Alien Tech Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts